hyperborea_aocfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Gerald the IV
=Appearance= Aside from the military cut hair Gerald is your average nobleman, he is well built and he wares shiny well maintained armor, under all that armor is a lifetime of battles scars and a mysterious tattoo that resembles the mark of Mitra. =Personality= Gerald is a very interesting person, he takes pride in everything he does and his actions reflect that of a man of Honor and Valor, he takes all steps to make sure he is doing what in his mind is the right thing to do. His most interesting quality is his word and it something he holds dear, it is know to all who know his name that if he gives someone his word then he means it and to this day has never broken his word once. This is what makes him a great diplomat and a great asset to those that he serves. =History= Gerald is a man of noble blood. His father was King Gerald the III ruler of Lothia, he was a man of great valor and honor. When Gerald was young his father stepped down as ruler, and Lothia became part of Aquilonia. This is when his father created Templars of Aquilonia, The, this would be a big part of Geralds life. As the son of the commander of the mighty Templar a lot was asked of him. Gerald rose through the ranks quickly and at age eighteen he became the youngest knight in the order. When Gerald was twenty he led his first crusade against the Nemedian army that threatened to attack Aquilonia, here he would prove himself in combat. The now Knight-Captain Gerald was to take 500 knight's and march against a estimated one to two thousand men, when they confronted the Nemidian Army they were shocked to find at least 10,000 men. Gerald knew that the Nemidians had to be stopped at all costs and if they couldn't do that at least slow them down. Gerald ordered the attack but only charged with two hundred men, the Nemidians charged with there entire legion of men. The other three hundred men waited hidden and when the attack began flanked the enemies from behind. The battle lasted hours but Gerald and his knight's were victorious, but it came at a cost. With the returning fifty six of the original five hundred would return as heroes from there glorious campaign but the loss of so many affected Gerald and the next few years would be very uneventful. When Gerald was 28 his father called what would be known as the fourth and final crusade of the Templar. The entire order was called to march into Stygia and challenge the might of set and his followers. Gerald would march with his father into battle and fight there way into one of the most guarded areas in all of Stygia. Here most of the Knight's would fall and it is said that Gerald and his father came face to face with Set himself. It is here that Gerald witnessed the death of his Father at the hands of Set and Gerald vowed that he would avenge his fathers death. Set found this comical and as a result spared his life and cast him away. When Gerald awoke he found himself in the lands of Tortage with a strange tattoo on his chest. With the Order destroyed and his father dead he set off on his own doing whatever he could to earn money. One day when Gerald was in Cimmeria, he met up with a member of House Black. While searching for a lost artifact they encountered a member of a waring faction, he stated that he was going to kill Palo and Gerald being the man that he was stated that he would stand by Palo's side. The fight was eventually lost but they were still alive and thats all that mattered. Gerald thought that this could be the thing he was looking for and managed to get a meeting with the Mighty House Master, Razmane. At the meeting Gerald discussed his past and why he was interested in joining the house, when he was accepted into the house he would see what a dramatic change it was from what his life in the Knights was like. Gerald would work hard in the House and eventually his hard work would pay off and he would become the Captain of the Black Guard. =Life in the Black Guard= With the formation of the Black Guard, Gerald began his job as Captain recruiting soldiers to join its ranks. Recently the Black Guard has begun to grow fast and now that a nice group of soldiers has formed, he has begun to assign missions of his soldiers. = =Awards=